


Time-Locked (Part 3)

by Lone_TimeTraveller



Series: Doctor Who - The Next Generation [3]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lone_TimeTraveller/pseuds/Lone_TimeTraveller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin has a plan to save his father. But at what cost?<br/>While Rose and Elisabeth are explaining what happened in their universe to the Doctor, Kevin starts his own plan to change history.<br/>Will he succeed? And how will it influence time and space itself?<br/>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time-Locked (Part 3)

**Doctor Who**

**The Next Generation  
Chapter Three**

As night fell, I couldn't sleep for a minute. I found the perfect solution to bring back my father and find a cure for his fatal disease.  
Everyone was asleep, so I decided to equip our TARDIS with a special tool I needed for my plan. Unfortunately, our TARDIS didn't have such a tool. Luckily, there was another TARDIS in front of our house which had exactly what I needed.  
I left a note for Liz and mom. They won't agree with me, until they'll see the outcome.

**Time-Locked**

_I know it has to be here somewhere. He keeps it locked, but I know how to get it. I know what you've done, and I know how dangerous this is. But I won't make the same mistakes as you did.  
_ Suddenly, someone knocks on the door of the TARDIS.  
_Are you joking? I checked on Liz five minutes ago, and mom and the Doctor were also asleep. Please go away!  
_ 'Come on Kevin, open the door. I know your inside! Open the door or I'll wake up everyone else!'  
-'Alright, alright! Keep your pants on, will you?! Aren't you supposed to be asleep at your home?'  
'Look who's talking. Aren't you supposed to be in your bed, sleeping?' Dorothy answered.  
I told her what I was planning to do. No one can know anything about this. If mom and Liz find out – or even worse, the Doctor – they would never agree with me.  
'You're completely mad, you know that? You would sacrifice your life for your father's.'  
-'I can save Liz too. We both have TimeLord DNA, which makes us vulnerable for the cancer. I can save our family.' I answered, believing nothing could go wrong.  
'That's sweet. But there is only one thing I want you to do.'  
-'You know I can't refuse you anything.'  
'I want you to take me with you on this trip.' She smiled.  
_What?! She doesn't have any idea of how dangerous it will be. You'll have to fight and be very careful. Why do you think I don't take Liz with me?  
_ As I closed the door of the Doctor's TARDIS, I took Dorothy with me to our own TARDIS. I installed the little green crystal to the console, and readied the TARDIS for its next journey.  
'I want you to be well equipped. There's a special outfit in the room beneath. I hope it will fit, because it's Liz's outfit.' I said.  
As Dorothy took the long black coat, brown boots and jeans trousers, I got dressed too.  
'Well hello there, you sexy companion of mine. Are you ready for an unforgettable trip to the end of time? I asked her. I never thought she would look so fine in that outfit.  
-'Ooh shut up, you! Do you and Liz always wear the same outfits when you travel with your spaceship? Not that it looks bad on you.' She winked.  
_I may have the same outfit as Liz has, but dad taught me something about big pockets. He also mentioned something about bananas, which I forgot._  
As the TARDIS was powering up, we travelled to space. This is where things got complicated.  
The TARDIS stopped, and was floating in space. Not just a random point in space. No, it was floating at a point where history was written, and locked.  
I took my sonic screwdriver, and started to activate the green crystal on the console. The TARDIS was making shifting sounds like it was struggling to get to its destination. Sparks were jumping off the console, and Dorothy held tight to the console to avoid falling to the basement level.  
Suddenly, a massive explosion could be heard outside.  
_This is it! We made it! I'm coming to save you, dad!  
_ Dorothy opened the doors to see what happened. A bright light shone inside, and Dorothy paralyzed.  
'You have got to be kidding me, Kevin. Please tell me this isn't true! Tell me this isn't Gallifrey!'  
I ran to the door to see it for my own. The sky was filled with spaceships shooting at each other. The bright red sky was filled with Dalek ships. We were in the right place, on the right time.  
-'This is it Dorothy. This is Gallifrey during the last Time War. Do you see that magnificent building? That's the Citadel. That's the place where we have to be.'  
'This isn't possible! I thought Gallifrey was locked during the last Time War. This is suicide!' She screamed in fear.  
I pulled Dorothy back inside, and closed the doors. I had to get inside the Citadel without being hit by a Dalek Canon.  
'I'm sorry, I really am. But this is the only place where I can find the person who created the disease. I have to find him and find out how he created it. Only then I can save my father.'  
She looked mad, and ran to the console.  
-'Your screen says there are twenty-five missiles coming in. You better hurry up!' She answered.  
I ran to the console, and transported the TARDIS inside the Citadel. After a loud bang, silence fell in and outside the TARDIS.  
'I think we are inside. Listen, if you don't want to come with me, I understand. You can stay inside and wait 'til I return.'  
-'Do you think I want to stay inside during my first trip with you and the TARDIS? We do this together.  
_Together, just as my dad and mom travelled through time and space.  
_ When we ran out of the TARDIS, the room was completely destroyed and abandoned.  
'Do you have any idea where we have to go?'  
-'This has to be one of the council rooms. If my blueprint was correct, we shouldn't be too far away from the laboratory.'  
_I have to find him. I don't know his name, but he's a tall TimeLord with short black hair and has a scar through his eye. It won't be that difficult to find him.  
_ Suddenly, the whole building shuddered, followed by an explosion not too far away.  
'They're inside! The guards won't hold them for long! We have to activate the bombs!' An unknown voice screamed to the approaching crowd.  
_I can't believe my eyes. Living TimeLords, running for their lives. I hope they won't see us as an enemy.  
_ As the Timelord crowd ran into the council room, the one who yelled the commands looked at us and pointed his staff at Dorothy.  
'Who are you? You are not known in Gallifrey! Are you a slave of the Daleks?!' He yelled.  
-'Oi, would you please point that pointy staff at the real enemy! She belongs with me, and no, we are not the enemy! We are here to help you save the planet!' I answered.  
While Dorothy didn't dare to move a muscle, the TimeLord Leader looked at me in anger.  
'They're on our side. My scanner says they are both TimeLords. Listen to what they have to say.' Another TimeLord asked in the crowd.  
_That's him! I found him! Tall person, short, black hair, and the eye scar.  
_ -'We have to get out of here! The guards can't hold the enemy anymore. We have to abandon…'  
A scary sound unleashed a scared expression on the face of every TimeLord. The TimeLord who tried to warn us fell on the floor, starting to glow.  
_He is regenerating. But this is too dangerous! He could be killed…_  
A second laser was shot at the regenerating TimeLord. The Daleks arrived.  
'This can't be happening! Everyone, stand at arms and fight! We will hold our stand against the enemy! Together, we will win this war!' The Leader screamed.  
I took Dorothy's hand, and ran to the Timelord who saved us. We had to get out of here.  
'Come with me. We have to go to my laboratory! I know a way to end this madness!' He yelled to us.  
I felt Dorothy's hand crushing mine as we followed the TimeLord through the chaos.  
Lasers were fired everywhere, TimeLords fell and never got the chance to regenerate.  
A door blocked our way, and the TimeLord started to panic until I took my sonic screwdriver to open the door. A laser was fired just an inch away from my face, when he pulled us in and locked the door.  
'Welcome to my laboratory. Don't touch anything, don't ask anything, and don't open the door!'  
-'Thank you for saving us, but what about the others on the other side of that door?!' Dorothy asked.  
'Necessary sacrifices. But first things first. Who are you two, and what are you doing here?!' The TimeLord asked with a laser pistol pointed at us.

**To be continued**


End file.
